thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"Past Mistakes"
SCENE 1 (EMMA'S HOUSE) EMMA: Yeah mom, I'll be fine...school isn't that horrible (OPENS DOOR TO A MAN). GREG: Hello Emma... EMMA: Don't hello Emma me GREG: What's wrong with you...where's your mother? EMMA: Don't worry about what's wrong with me, and she's in the kitchen. GREG: Hey you okay? EMMA: And since when do you care about me and how I feel? GREG: Since the day you were born EMMA: Well you weren't much of a father then, so don't be one now (WALKS AWAY). SCENE 2 (IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL) KRISTIN: Another day at school. ETHAN: Missed me? KRISTIN: Of course I did...so where's Ellie? ETHAN: Inflicting pain, somewhere around town, I think... KRISTIN: That girl is so evil...i'm so glad you're not like her ETHAN: That's why she got killed... KRISTIN: Funny. So what do you guys plan on doing? ETHAN: Alexandra is with Chase, and I plan on spending my day with you... KRISTIN: Thanks, but I meant about Terri...doesn't she still know, and what about Miles? ETHAN: Does it hurt if we leave the problems out? I spent like half my life worrying for others, and still, what good was it to me? KRISTIN: I really never thought about it that way, I just want to make sure you're safe... ETHAN: When you live long enough, you start realising how fragile the present is, and how it can come apart easily! My sister used to say that... KRISTIN: Your sister, that's right you never told me a story about her, what was she like? ETHAN: I'll tell you, but later! Do you realy need to go to school? KRISTIN: Not if my boyfriend needs me! ETHAN: I was thinking we could go on a road trip, only the two of us... KRISTIN: Sure...I would love that, let me just text Symone. ETHAN: I'm glad you want to spend the day with me! I've missed this! KRISTIN: Me too...there all done let's get going! SCENE 3 (PARKING LOT) (ELLIE IS WALKING AND THEN NOTICES SOMEONE) ELLIE: Who is that (SPEEDS OVER) (GREG GETS OUT OF THE CAR AND IS TALKING TO SOMEONE) GREG: But where do you think she hid it? WOMAN: It wasn't hard to find it the first time, and just exactly what are you planning on doing with Amelia's crystals GREG: Every vampire she cursed...well Scarlet had cursed is probably swooping this town, if I find a witch and get her to bring the curse back, then every vampire has it again. WOMAN: Good (THE WOMAN IS REVEALED TO BE TERRI). ELLIE: Oh my god! (SPEEDS AWAY). SCENE 4 (SYMONE'S ROOM) (SYMONE LIGHTS 5 CANDLES AND STARTS CHANTING) SYMONE: Terra! Mora! Ventis! Quo Incandis! Aid me in finding the lost one! (SYMONE STARTS TO FEEL FAINT BUT THEN FEELS SOMETHING) SYMONE: Come on where are you Miles...(LOSES CONTROL) Dang it! (SYMONE REALIZES THAT MILES GAVE HER A NECKLACE) SYMONE: The necklace! (RUNS OVER AND GRABS IT)...let's see you escape this Miles. (SEES A PICTURE OF AMELIA)...I'm sorry Amelia, but you tried to kill me and it was self-defense. (SYMONE GETS READY TO PERFORM THE SPELL AGAIN BUT HER PHONE RINGS) SYMONE: Hello? EMMA: It's Me SYMONE: You sound tense EMMA: I am SYMONE: Why? EMMA: My ungrateful deadbeat father is back in town SYMONE: What?...after 6 years of solitude? EMMA: Yep, I'll talk to you later SYMONE: Bye! SCENE 5 (ETHAN'S CAR) ETHAN: Me and Arielle, we've been close since we were born. Being turned into vampires only strenghtened the bonding between us... KRISTIN: It's seems nice to have a close family, mine's not very bonded... ETHAN: Arie used to turn people into vampires to save their lives, but i see blood as being more valueable than that... KRISTIN: Why not save a life if you could do it? ETHAN: Back in 1866 I was in love with Ophelia Withmore, the daughter of a wealthy and influent man who found out my secret... It was one of the most exquisite parties in the whole region, it was known as the Withmore Ball (THE WITHMORE MANSION, 1866) MAYOR WITHMORE: I swear if you ever touch my family again I will kill you with my bare hands... ETHAN: As if you could! (ETHAN LEAVES THE ROOM AND ENTERS THE MAIN LOBBY. HE SITS AT A SMALL TABLE RIGHT NEXT TO ARIELLE.) ARIELLE: Is something wrong? ETAH: The mayor, he knows what we are... I have to talk to Ophelia, I need to say goodbye before we leave! ARIELLE: Do you love her? ETHAN: I do, but... ARIELLE: Than turn her, we will take her with us, she will be your first sire... ETHAN: She is barely a child, the most beautiful child I have ever seen! ARIELLE: You speak with such word, brother. (ETHAN SITS UP AND GOES INTO OPHELIA'S ROOM) OPHELIA: Sweet Ethan, I was thinking you already left! ETHAN: I had to be here with you tonight, my dear! OPHELIA: So you are realy leaving? ETHAN: It is for the best! OPHELIA: Take me with you, please, make me a vampire! ETHAN: No! I do not wish to bring this curse upon you just out of love! OPHELIA: Don't leave me! (ETHAN LEVES THE ROOM) SCENE 6 (CHASE AND ALEXANDRA ARE SITTING IN THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) CHASE: So what you're saying is that you're madly in love with me? ALEXANDRA: 1, I never said that...2, I said I might be falling in love with you. CHASE: Either way do you ever regret coming here? ALEXANDRA: Do you regret becoming a vampire? CHASE: Sometimes I wished that I could've just stayed dead you know ALEXANDRA: Why? CHASE: Because of what I've done...to Kristin, Ethan, Aron, I've heart the people that actually talked to me. ALEXANDRA: But Ethan and Kristin forgave you, and Aron...god only knows where he is right now. CHASE: I just want to make sure everyone knows that I'm sorry you know. ALEXANDRA: It's not like you're going anywhere CHASE: My dad's dead Alexandra... (THERE'S A KNOCK ON THE DOOR) ALEXANDRA: How may I help you (DEPUTIES STEP IN AND HAND CUFF CHASE) CHASE: What's going on? DEPUTY: We need to take you in for questioning...you may have been involved in your father's death. ALEXANDRA: Don't worry Chase I'll go with you. SCENE 7 (ARON IS WALKING HOME) ARON: Mom...I'm back, sorry I'm late. Mom (HEARS A NOISE) (ARON MAKES HIS WAY AROUND THE CORNER TO A MAN STANDING THERE...THE ONE WHO HAPPENS TO BE HIS GRANDFATHER). ARON: It's You! GRANDFATHER: Yes it's me and I came here to help you control yourself ARON: Look I don't need your help with anything so you can get lost. GRANDFATHER: Fine, but when you're ready to talk, like I said the first time find a witch and you find me. ARON: Whatever...witches don't even exist. could i extend the flashback in scene 8? sure. thanks ill wait for you to finish that scene. SCENE 8 (ETHAN'S CAR) KRISTIN: And you just left? ETHAN: No! I couldn't... We danced that night at the Ball, and everyone was looking at us... It was when i met Ellie, known back there as Elizabeth Santos. She came asking for help from my sister... KRISITIN: And what did she do? ETHAN: Arielle told her she does not want to play games with her life. I was of the same opinion. Life is to precious to waste it away, you know! (ETHAN STOPS THE CAR) KRISTIN: What's wrong? ETHAN: I need to ask you something... KRISTIN: Go ahead...whatever it is... ETHAN: You say you love me... Is it true? Would you love me forever? KRISTIN: Ethan of course it's true, from the first day I saw you...the first day you spoke to me, you made me feel special! I thought I didn't think I had a purpose to go on in life.. ETHAN: I don't want to take your life from you, but i must ask... Would you ever bare living as a vampire? KRISTIN: I've throught about that when you first told me your secret, and time and time again told myself no...but now right now, yes I would Ethan, as long as your by my side. ETHAN: All you have to do is ask you know! (KISSES HER) KRISTIN: Ethan...? Could I tell you something? ETHAN: Yes. KRISTIN: Well it's more of a question really...is Ophelia dead? ETHAN: I last saw her in 1933, when she was 82 years old... She died a few days after with her family around her... KRISTIN: I want you to know that if I do become a vampire I want to wait until I...tell my mother everything, is that okay with you? ETHAN: Maybe you should leave everyone else out of this, it's your decision to make... KRISTIN: But..they're my friend, what if I never have children, or what if...I get staked? ETHAN: Death comes to does of us who do not find the line between being good and evil. Arie crossed it! She was too go. Alexandra almost became evil, but i was there for her. SCENE 9 (ETHAN AND ELLIE TALK AT PROUDMORE HOUSE) ELLIE: So I see you just finished dropping Kristin off at home! ETHAN: I did... Wanted to keep her safe. Why did you call me? ELLIE: Terri and this guy are working together, named Greg or something. ETHAN: Doesen't ring the bell to me... ELLIE: I know, they plan on using a witch to bring the curse back to vampires. ETHAN: Oh man! I hate having to kill strangers just to keep myself safe... ELLIE: (STARTS TO CRY)...Oh my god I can't do this anymore... ETHAN: Didn't think I'd see you crying... like ever... ELLIE: It's just...I hurt so many people... played with so many lives...and I hurt Kristin in a way no one could possibly hurt someone...Ethan what I'm about to tell you is going to hurt Kristin if she knows, so you can't tell her understand? ETHAN: Ellie, I swear that your secrets are safe with me! ELLIE: But..you're probably gonna hate me too! ETHAN: Ellie, I've hated you since the first moment we met, but I've learned to trust you! ELLIE: Ethan...when I came to town looking for the crystal, I was...scared that the curse was going to get me before I got it, so I had to kill Kristins father. ETHAN: Figured as much, since it happend a while before i got in town! I need to ask you something... ELLIE: What? ETHAN: Please I beg you, if you know, you must tell me who killed poor Arie! I have to know! It's the only thing I ask from you... ELLIE: You want to know what happened that night! ETHAN: I do! No mather how much it will hurt me, I do! ELLIE: Okay fine..that night I was with Johnston Everwood the vampire that turned me, he was with some girl, I figured her out to be Arielle, they were arguing...then... ETHAN: Arie never even told me she new of the Everwood family... And you suspect he wanted her dead? ELLIE: Yea..because after she stormed off, he called a man and told him that he owed him and wand the man to kill Arielle ETHAN: And you knew this from the beggining? ELLIE: Look Ethan I know I lied but it was for our own good! ETHAN: Bitch! (SPEEDS OVER AND PINS HER TO THE WALL) ETHAN: Why didn't you tell me! Why do you have to see me suffer like that! Why? ELLIE: Because Ethan there are a lot of secrets from the past, some you can't even handle. Now I'm to the grill, I'm done here. (ELLIE SPEES AWAY). (ETHAN TAKES OUT HIS MOBILE PHONE AND DIALS A NUMBER) ETHAN: Alexandra, where are you right now? I understand! I've found out what I needed! You can call her to let her know! I don't feel like talking with her right now! Have a good night now! SCENE 10 (THE GRILL) (ELLIE ENTERS AND TAKES A SEAT AT THE BAR) ELLIE: Shot of Whiskey please... WOMAN:My miss Santos you're a hard drinker ELLIE: Who the hell are...oh my God SKYE: Hello Ellie, what's it been 10 years, maybe 50!